the sick bird and her phantom knight
by Hamm-Ram
Summary: this is a story about Ruri and Yuto. rated for lemon. don't like don't read. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, any of its spinoffs or characters. this is purely for fun


okay, on writing . com, me and jxafan2000 sometimes write threads where one half of a couple is sick as a dog, and the other half takes care of them. then... well, you'll have to read this to know more. this one is for Yuto and Ruri from Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. I wrote the whole thing myself because he hasn't watched much ARC-V. he hasn't even gotten to Yuya summoning Rune-Eyes by the time I write this. if you don't like reading this kind of stuff, then I politely ask you to make like Elemental Hero Woodman and leaf. LOL, but seriously, I can do without people flaming just because they don't like it.

* * *

We find ourselves in Heartland in the XYZ dimension. It looked almost like it did before the invasion. We go to the home of two siblings who use birds in their decks, and if one was quiet, they might hear the chirping of a warbler.

AAAACHOOOOO!

Or the sneeze of a young girl. We go to the room of Ruri Kurosaki, having been revived and seperated thanks to Leo Corp's technology along with her counterparts and the counterparts of her boyfriend Yuto Genkai.

"Oh, Ruri, your temperture is 100," her brother Shun said. "You're going to have to stay in bed today."

"But I was supposed to go see the new Sailor Moon movie with Sayaka today," Ruri said.

"No, Ruri, you are staying right here in bed."

"Aren't you supposed to duel Kaito today?"

"Aw, geez. I can't just cancel or postpone. Where am I gonna find someone to-?"

*ding-dong*

Shun walked out of her bedroom and went to the front door. He opened it to find his best friend Yuto.

"Yuto, perfect timing."

"Really? Why?"

"I'm supposed to go duel Kaito for some kids at Heartland Elementary, but Ruri is sick. Can I trust you to take care of her for me? With any luck, I should only be gone a couple hours."

"Of course. I'd do anything to help Ruri." Shun looked at the dual-haired boy. "Relax, Shun. You're my best friend. I would never dream of doing anything to hurt that trust."

"Right. Sorry it's just..."

"You don't need to say it. I lived it too."

So Shun left as Yuto went inside, feeling nervous about entering the bedroom of his girlfriend for the first time. Then he heard a thud, and rushed into the room, finding the window open and Ruri on the ground next to it.

"Ruri!" Yuto shouted, rushing to her side.

"I have to get to that movie," Ruri said. "I can't ditch my best friend."

"Ruri, it's not ditching if you're sick," Yuto said, causing her to look at her boyfriend.

"Yuto?"

"Yes, Ruri. I'm here to take care of you."

"Well... okay. If it's you."

Ruri got real close, rubbing against Yuto making him blush at how he could feel her breasts against his chest.

"Let's get you back in your bed so you can rest. I'll call Sayaka and let her know."

"Can you carry me like a knight saves a princess? Maybe over your shoulder with my tail in your face. Or like a groom carrying his wife?"

Yuto could see the blush rising, making him think maybe she's a little delirious. So he carried her bridal style, placing her in her bed and covering her up. He grabbed her phone, dialing Sayaka. After a couple rings, Sayaka answered.

"Ruri where are you? The movie's about to start."

"Sayaka, it's Yuto. Ruri's sick and Shun had to go duel Kaito, so she won't be able to come."

"What? She's sick? And Shun trusted his sister's teenage boyfriend to watch her?"

Yuto could hear the teasing tone in her voice, and rolled his eyes.

"Yes. Look I'm sorry she can't come."

"Well, I'll have to see if I can get a refund."

"Well, you could always ask Allen if he wanted to join you."

Yuto was well aware the red-haired boy had a crush on the lavender-haired girl.

"I don't think he'd wanna see Sailor Moon with me."

"Oh, you might be surprised."

"Um, okay. Well, make sure if you do anything, you use protection."

"Sayaka!"

They hung up, and Yuto went back to taking care of Ruri. Yuto noticed her cough and got some cough syrup for her.

"That stuff tastes bad."

"I know, but you need it if you're going to get better."

Ruri reluctantly drank the medicine, cringing as she swallowed it.

"You're such a great knight, Yuto. Would you like to kiss the princess?"

Yuto blushed at that. While they were dating, they never got to kissing. For one, the invasion kept them from going on a second date. Also Shun. He was a very protective brother, especially after they were seperated.

"Ruri, you know if your brother came and saw us..."

"Oh, he's dueling Kaito. We got all the time in the world. Now come here, my knight. Give the princess a kiss. Or would you like something else?"

Ruri pulled her shirt down, showing some of her creamy white skin.

"Excuse me!" Yuto said, stepping outside a moment. "Her fever must be making her delirious." At times like this, there was only one thing to do. He pulled out Dark Rebellion. 'Yuya can you hear me?'

Meanwhile in Standard, Yuya was walking to the stadium for Yuzu's pro test when he sensed something. He got Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion out. After they seperated, since Yuya was the last of Zarc's reincarnations standing, he got copies of the others' dragons so he could also use the monsters he summoned against Reiji. Also using the dragons, they could talk to each other even across dimensions.

'Yuto? What's wrong? I'm on my way to Yuzu's pro test.'

'Ruri is sick, but now she's wanting me to take her. Her sickness is making her delirious.'

'Listen Yuto, I wanna help, but if I miss Yuzu's pro test, she'll beat me hard. Sorry buddy.'

Yuya put his cards back and got to running.

Back in Heartland, Yuto sighed. He couldn't go to Yugo or Yuri for advice. So he was on his own now with a girlfriend who was delirious.

"And I thought it was stressful trying to keep Zarc suppressed."

Yuto opened the door, but found the window open and Ruri gone.

"Oh, no, where did she go? Shun's gonna kill-" He was cut off when Ruri jumped him. As he looked at her, he blushed seeing she was now in lilac-colored underwear. "Ruri what are you-?"

Ruri cut him off by slamming her lips against his, grabbing his hands and guiding them to her chest. She pulled her lips off.

"Yuto, I want you," Ruri said. "Please take me now Yuto."

"Ruri... If Shun..."

"Don't worry. Just take me. You want it too. Your Phantom Knights Spear is poking me."

Yuto's blush reached new heights as like Ruri said his erection was pressing against her. Then she started rubbing against him.

"Come on, Yuto. I want you. You want me."

Yuto wouldn't budge, but he was close to it. Ruri pouted and moved down, unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down along with his boxers, seeing his six-inch boner. Then she opened wide and wrapped her lips around his spear. Yuto groaned as Ruri gave him a blowjob. He was a teenager, and thus had urges. However, in respect to his best friend Shun, he withheld his urges. Ruri also had urges, being locked in a tower for so long. It was a few minutes before he felt the sensation arrive.

"Ruri, I'm about to-!"

Ruri sped up, causing him to groan as he thrust his hips up in reflex as he orgasmed. Ruri swallowed it all before pulling off with a pop.

"That was good, Yuto. Now, how about taking me? I know you-."

That was as far as he got before he grabbed Ruri, put her on the bed before removing her panties and dove into her pussy, licking her juices. Ruri moaned as she never thought Yuto could be this assertive before she undid her bra, rubbing her breasts with one hand while the other held Yuto's head in place. With the combination of Yuto's tongue on her womanhood and her hand on her breasts, she soon came, covering Yuto's face in her juices. Yuto removed his shirt, positioning his penis at her entrance. He looked at her again, and she gave a nod. Yuto prodded and slowly inched forward. Soon he felt resistance, pulled back and then thrust in, making Ruri yelp in pain. He licked her breasts and after a few minutes Yuto started thrusting in and out of her slowly but picked up speed.

It was another 18 minutes before Yuto felt the feeling return.

"Ruri, I'm about to-!" Yuto tried to say. Ruri wrapped her legs and arms around his back.

"Inside! Do it inside! I'm safe today!"

Yuto picked up the pace before he grunted one last time, letting his seed out as Ruri also spasmed. Once done, he pulled out, laying next to her before drifting off to sleep.

The next day we go to Yuto's home and...

ACHOOOO!

"Dang, Yuto how did you get sick?" Shun asked his best friend.

"I have no idea," Yuto lied.

"Well, I guess you'll have to wait till you get better to duel niisan," Ruri said, feeling fit as a fiddle.

"Well, I've gotta go. See you two later."

Shun left and Ruri smiled as she kissed her finger and then tapped his cheek.

"I'm sorry I got you sick," Ruri said. "But that means I can wear my nurse outfit."

"We're not gonna do that again, are we?"

"Depends. Do you want to?"

Yuto learned a very valuable lesson. Always be wary of the quiet ones.

* * *

haha, hope you guys liked that. so next I was thinking of Yugo and Rin, but unsure who should take care of who. was originally planning Rin taking care of Yugo, but thought it'd be funny if Yugo did the caring. but first I got another ARC-V idea. but in the meantime, I'll make a poll to decide who should take care of who


End file.
